


Daddy's Medicine

by grimmysquiff



Series: princess harry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Kink Negotiation, Needy Harry, Rimming, Tiny bit of Angst, bath time sex, harry cries a lot, harry is sick :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmysquiff/pseuds/grimmysquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Princess?" Louis said, alarmed. </p>
<p>"'m sick, daddy," Harry wailed, throwing himself into Louis' arms."</p>
<p>Or Harry is ill and Louis struggles to cope with the pressure of his caregiver role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> yay another update. this will be the last update for a few months. i need to give my fic exchange attention now!
> 
> there's a tiny bit of angst in this as louis really struggles to deal with harry but as always a cute ending. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who's said such kind things about this series, i enjoy writing it!
> 
> ps just to re-clarify this is consenting adults engaging in ageplay. i got accused of writing underage/incest and that's not what this is ok.

Louis woke up to the sound of sniffles and a soft groan. He sat up quickly, turning to where Harry lay, curled in a ball and crying softly. 

"Princess?" he said, alarmed. 

"'m sick, daddy," Harry wailed, throwing himself into Louis' arms. Louis instantly cuddled him into his chest, shushing him and ignoring the snot running down his chest. 

"It's okay baby, daddy's gonna take care of you. Gonna make you feel much better but you have to tell daddy what's wrong."

Harry sniffed, nodding, wiping his nose with his hand, "Tummy hurts. Was sick earlier and -"

"Why didn't you wake me, baby?"

Harry shrugged, "You were sleeping and daddy looks pretty when he sleeps. Didn't want to wake you."

Louis chuckled softly, "Pretty or not baby, I'm still here to take care of you," He pressed soft kisses into Harry's curly locks, small whimpers escaping from Harry's mouth as his sobs gently stopped. 

"Ear hurts, feel too hot, want to be better daddy."

"Shhh, it's okay. Let daddy take your temperature first and -"

"Not in my bum!" Harry shrieked, turning quickly onto his side and throwing the sheet over him and starting to wail again. 

"Harry," Louis gritted his teeth as he tried to pull the covers back, "Stop it! I'll use the one for your mouth instead just please stop crying..."

Harry peeked his head out from the covers, nose red and eyes puffy from tears, "Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

-  
Louis yawned loudly as he waited for the milk to heat in the pan. He was exhausted and Harry was struggling to take a nap. He sat on the counter next to the stove as Louis prepared him some hot milk. He had his soft fluffy pink blanket wrapped around him, still dressed in his princess pyjamas and clutching his tiger plushie to his chest. Louis hated seeing his baby ill, he'd whimpered and cried about how much his ear hurt and Louis was struggling to make it go away. 

He turned the heat down, leaving it to simmer and turned to their cupboard to get out some medicine. He unscrewed the cap and poured some into the little plastic spoon for Harry to have. He smiled at Harry who was watching him intently as he made his way back over to his baby. 

"Open up, princess," Louis said, hovering the spoon in front of his face as he stroked at Harry's thigh. 

Harry made a face and shook his head, "Nuh uh."

"Yes baby come on, you drink this then you get your milk and we can nap on the sofa okay?"

"It's icky," he whined, trying to lean back from the spoon Louis was offering him. 

Louis tried to be as patient as possible, putting Harry's bad mood down to his illness, "It's okay, princess. It'll make you feel better. Want your ear to stop hurting, yes?"

"Don't like it!" Harry screamed, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Harry, don't shout at daddy. It's not like the other one, it tastes like strawberry. Smell it!" Louis offered the spoon to Harry again and he cautiously took a small sniff. He shrugged, unimpressed and Louis sighed in annoyance. 

"Daddy taste it first," Harry demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, the head of his tiger plushie poking out. 

Louis squeezed Harry's thigh hard, "I thought daddy tells Harry what to do. Not the other way around. But if it'll make you take your medicine then fine," he swallowed the cool, thick liquid from the spoon in one gulp, desperate to prove to Harry it wasn't that bad. If anything it was overly sweet and he tried not to shudder as it went down his throat. Harry eyed him suspiciously for a moment but gave him a small nod. Louis smiled and petted his head gently

"Good boy, take your medicine and then we can have some hot milk and nap."

-

"Kisses?"

Louis groaned but bent his head down to where Harry lay on his lap and gave him a soft kiss on his head. Harry frowned, the pretty light green pacifier slipping from his lips. 

"A proper one!" he huffed. 

"No, baby, you're sick."

"Kisses!" Harry wailed. 

"Harry no, do what you're told!"

Harry started to cry and Louis rolled his eyes, groaning loudly, "Harry please, baby. This is really difficult right now. I'm trying to make you feel better, you've got to stop crying!"

"Daddy doesn't want to kiss me!" he cried. 

"Because you're not well! You'll make daddy sick too, baby. Please Harry, stop crying. Daddy is very, very tired. Just try to nap."

Harry sat back up from Louis' lap and started to truly sob then. His mouth open wide as the noises poured out, snot running from his nose, chest heaving rapidly at each sob. 

"Harry! Stop it!" Louis tried shaking him gently. He couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. Harry was difficult to handle when he was sick but this was something else. It was unbearable. "Harry I - I can't do it anymore."

__

_"You promise you won't freak out? Like even if it gets bad?"_

_Louis took a small sip of his tea, leaning forward to wrap a stray curl behind Harry's ear, "Define bad?"_

_"Well if I had a tantrum or something."_

_Louis' eyebrow cocked at that, "A tantrum? Like a baby?"_

_Harry shifted uncomfortably, his cheeks reddening. He was clearly embarrassed about exploring his kink. "Well... umm... I don't know. I haven't done this before I - I just thought it might happen. I was reading you get into a headspace and you can get really deep into it. Like would you mind if that happened?"_

_Louis smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "Sounds fun to be honest. You have enough tantrums when you're this age, I'm sure I can handle my little baby Haz."_

_Harry gave a big smile, his dimples popping and said with a soft voice, "Yay. But if it gets too much you've got to tell me."_

_"Like safeword?"_

_"Yeah, we can do that. Or you can just take time out."_

Harry stopped wailing for a moment, looking up at Louis as he stood up and started to walk away, "Wha-? Daddy?"

Louis shook his head furiously and started to walk out of the living room, "No, Harry! No more daddy! I've had enough."

Louis could hear Harry whimper softly as he left, feeling guilty already. He shouldn't have left his baby, his sick baby who needed his daddy to take care of him. It was just too much. He couldn't put up with Harry crying and whining and moaning any longer. Even if he was sick. He pressed his head against the wall, groaning to himself in frustration. He stood up straight and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was struggling but he realised there was no way he could leave Harry to suffer. Harry needed him. 

He slowly tip-toed back into the living room, hearing that Harry's cries had stopped. He peeked around the doorframe and his heart swelled with adoration. Harry was playing with his tiger plushie, bouncing it up and down across his lap and humming softly to himself, small tears still running down his face. 

"Princess?" Louis said softly, coming closer to the sofa. Harry looked up, looking slightly scared and gave a little sniffle. 

"Still daddy?" he asked gently. 

Louis gave him a tiny smile and bent down in front of Harry, kissing him hard on the forehead, "Always your daddy, baby. Always."

Harry smiled and pulled Louis in for a hug, nuzzling into him and cooing, "'m sorry, daddy. I just don't feel good."

"I know, baby. It's okay, I'm trying to make you feel better and it's not working so daddy feels bad."

"Don't feel bad, daddy," Harry kissed him softly on the cheek, "Hey daddy, can I have a bath? Pretty please?"

Louis beamed at him, "Of course princess, what a great idea."

He took Harry's hand and led him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet lid while he got his bath ready. He ran the hot water while pouring in Harry's favourite candy floss bubble bath and throwing in some fancy bath salts too. He sang to himself as he mixed the cold water in, making sure it wasn't too hot for his baby. He turned around to face Harry, beaming at his excited face, "A bath fit for a princess! But where's the princess?"

"Here daddy!" Harry shrieked excitedly, clapping his hands excitedly and Louis chuckled. 

"Let's get you out of these clothes then, my snotty princess," he teased, helping Harry out of his pyjama bottoms. Harry pulled his top over his head and stood up, nude, holding his tiger plushie and rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. 

"Gimme, Mr Stripes, Harry. Tigers don't like water," Louis said reaching his hand out. 

"Sit him on the counter and he can watch, daddy!" Harry giggled as he stepped in cautiously, dipping his toes in delicately before sinking down into the water. Harry loved bathtime, especially when Louis joined him. Louis knelt down at the bath's edge and picked up a sponge and soaked it in the sweet-smelling water. He squirted some raspberry shower gel onto it and began to rub it into Harry's soft, milky skin. Harry cooed in response, eyes fluttering shut as the sponge teased around his chest and around his nipples. 

"Princess likes that?" Louis whispered, "Daddy making you feel better?"

"Yes daddy! Smells so good too," Harry mewled. 

"Love you baby," Louis said, picking up a jug from the side and filling it before emptying it over Harry's messy curls. He giggled as the water ran down his head and face and back into the bath. 

"Love you too daddy. Bubbles!" Harry squealed and scooped up a hand of bubbles placing it on Louis' nose and giggling madly when Louis frowned, "Daddy look you can have a beard too!" He scooped up some more and placed it around his chin, continuing to laugh and squeal. Louis tutted jokingly before smiling and rubbing it off. 

"I like it when daddy has a little beard," Harry muttered, looking down into the water shyly and biting his lip. 

"Why baby?"

Harry looked up at him with big glassy eyes, his cheeks starting to turn a little bit red, "Because it leaves pretty marks against my thighs when you taste me."

Louis gulped, reaching for the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. He started to gently rub it into Harry's hair as Harry started to softly squirm.

"Harry baby stay still please," Louis huffed. 

"I can't!" Harry whined. 

"Har- oh," Louis gulped again, looking down into the water and seeing the pink tip of Harry's cock poking out of the bubbles, "Oh baby..."

"Please daddy, I feel better! Can we -"

"Shhh baby, calm down. Let me wash your hair first then we'll see. Hold still and don't touch."

Harry nodded and whined softly as Louis continued to wash his hair with the water from the jug, watching as the suds ran down from his hair, ignoring the own heat building in his crotch. He put the jug down with shaking hands and ushered for Harry to stand up. Harry stood up, reaching out for Louis.

"Daddy, please!"

"Come on, baby. Get down on the mat, on your hands and knees," Louis gasped as Harry stepped out of the bath and immediately obeyed his daddy, getting down on the mat. Louis groaned at the sight of the water, dropping down Harry's back and his perky ass. He knelt behind him, taking each cheek into his hands and groaning at the slippy skin underneath his fingertips. 

"Do you feel okay, baby? You want this?" Louis checked, spreading his cheeks apart as Harry's moans filled the room. 

"Ohhhh, yes. Daddy please, want it so bad."

Louis groaned in response and dived in, softly sucking against Harry's pink hole. Harry keened in response as Louis kissed and sucked at him, the sweet taste of the bath soaps making his baby boy taste even sweeter. He moved an arm around Harry's hip and took his hard, wet cock into his hand, gripping at him softly but not moving. Harry jerked forward at the touch but moaned again before moving back against Louis' face. "Oh daddy, please. More!"

Louis circled his tongue around Harry's rim in a slow rhythm, his cock hardening at the impatient whimpers coming from Harry's mouth. He knew his baby wouldn't be able to take much teasing today but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible. Harry's tight rim clenched as Louis' tongue poked at it gently, begging to be let in. He pushed against the muscled resistance and licked against Harry's velvety walls, humming in delight. He licked and prodded into Harry as Harry rocked against his face, loud moans echoed around the bathroom. 

"Oh sh-! Ow!" Harry yelped as Louis raised a hand and slapped down on Harry's ass, "I wasn't gonna swear!"

Louis moved back from Harry's hole, face slick with soapy water and spit, "Don't tell lies now, princess."

"'m not! Daddy hurry please, so close. So good."

Louis hummed in response and moved back in to lap at his baby, tongue frantically licking at Harry's inner wall, the hand wrapped around his cock starting to move up and down his shaft. He could feel the muscles in Harry's stomach tense before Harry screamed out and was painting white stripes of come along the blue bath mat beneath him. Louis knelt back and turned Harry from his front, lying him against the soft mat. 

"Feel better baby?"

Harry smiled, hazy from his orgasm, "Much better daddy."

"See I told you the medicine would work!"

Harry rolled his eyes and Louis laughed, pressing against him to give him a deep kiss. 

"Daddy always makes me feel better."


End file.
